1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to deflector apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular rear window air deflector apparatus arranged to deflect air and associated debris relative to and past a rear window of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air deflector apparatus is utilized in the prior art and exemplified by patents to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,707 to Meyers mounting an air deflector structure relative to a rear window of a vehicle in the configuration of an oblong panel positioned smoothly about a corner of the associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,754 to Cioffi sets forth a wind deflector mounted to a roof portion of the associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,529 to O'Saven sets forth a wind deflector arranged relative to a window to divert air therefrom for comfort of a driver positioned within the vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular rear window air deflector apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction by providing for an adjustable deflector structure arranged relative to a rear window of a vehicle and above and below said rear window and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.